Odds Against Us: Flood
Please note that the main character's name is John, with no relationship to Master Chief. Prologue Call me John. No, not Master Chief. I'm not the same guy who saved Earth by giving the Covenant back their bomb and killed The Ur-Didact. I'm a Spartan IV. And this is my story. Chapter 1: 1 to 10 I patrolling when I first spotted it. It was a lumbering beast, like a bear, but it it stood upright, and a parasitic virus over it. Flood. "Bullcrap." I muttered. I got low, pulled out my assault rifle and zoomed in. I pulled the trigger, 3 bullets and the thing fell, heart shot. I hoped it was dead, but you never know with the these God-forsaken parasites. I drew my pistol and slowly and carefully walked up. It was dead, but to be sure, I shot it twice. It moved. "What the-" The thing lunged upward and slashed with his talons at me, raking my shield. I jumped backwards, drawing my energy sword and stabbing it in the gut. It fell forwards as I sidestepped and stabbed it from the side. It died with a groan. "Echo, check for breaches in armor." I said to my AI. "Scanning.... No breaches detected. Flood are approaching from the west." My heart pounded. "How many?" "Ten. A Gravemind is in the 100 mile radius." At this last thought, I tuned in to the command frequency. "Command, this is John-258. Reporting from patrol. Flood are in the area. Gravemind on the planet. Tell base to get ready." "Rodger, John-258. Over and out." I rushed back to cover, waiting for the Flood. Chapter 2: Shoot, Slice, Go. I waited for not 3 minutes. I saw the first 4 ahead of the others, presumably to scout for enemies. I had dragged the dead Flood into a bush, afterward decontaminating myself with my equipment. I was waiting for all 10 to come. I had a grenade in hand, hoping to kill all of them. I saw the other 6 come in, group up with the others, now moving in a pack. Towards my direction. I got up, pulled the pin, and threw it like a baseball. It landed on the ground beside them, exploding and probably killing half of them. I swore. I was aiming in the middle of them. I pulled my assault rifle out and fired into the pack. I saw 4 on the ground. The others moved up toward my position, spread out so I couldn't fire into them and shoot them all at once. I shot one, and it went down, but then I was out of ammo. I dropped my rifle and pulled my pistol, shooting rapidly at them. Another went down, and then I drew my energy sword. I slashed at one and it stopped, cut in half. I felt myself get tackled from the side, my sword went flying, and I landed hard on my back. The last Flood was next to me, growling. I pulled out my pistol again and pulled the trigger 8 times. Immediately I was disappointed with my shooting. It was a large spread, and only one hit home in the head. The others clipped it. It reeled back, growling in pain. I rushed to my sword, the Flood behind me. I grabbed it, turned, and saw the Flood was in the air. I slashed. I saw the thing come apart like a grenade exploding. I gathered my supplies and headed toward base.